


It's Only A Game

by WholesomeHoli



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cussing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: Alastor and Husk engage in a friendly game of Mario Kart.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	It's Only A Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Valentines Day gift to Kaijuroni from the RadioHusk Hell Discord. Hope you enjoyed my little "secret cupid" gift! Happy Valentines everyone!

“I can’t fucking believe you.” Husk growled. His face appeared glued to the screen, his claws digging into the remote in his paws, his side resting- annoyingly- comfortable against Alastor. He refused to look over at Alastor’s cocky smile. They continued the race for 3 minutes in peace until Alastor threw a cheap shot at the cat demon’s car. As his car swerved, Husk’s eyes narrowed to slits.

“Did you just fucking blue shell me!”

He heard the Radio Demon chuckle, and Husk turned to his associate and swung his arm to punch him. Then that stupid video game “1st place!” sound and visual appeared over Alastor’s character. Husk slowly twisted his head to face the tv. Hell, he looked like he was going to rip the tv right in half. (Alastor hoped Husk was imagining the tv as Vox’s stupid face. Husk punching that wretched tv demon would’ve put a smile on the Radio Demon's face.) 

“You gotta be shitting me…” Husk turned back to the deer demon in agony. “That was the 5th time you won!”

Alastor’s victorious smirk softened, “Now, Husker, let’s calm down a little.” He laughed, “It’s only a game after all.”

Husk rolled his eyes and mocked,  _ “It’s only a game.”  _

He sat down again and away from the deer demon. Over and over he mumbled: "It's only a goddamn game." His claws begrudgingly moved his cursor to the “New Game” button. He buried his head again between his shoulders as he felt Alastor’s eyes piercing into Husk’s little act. Damn it, why did that smile have to make his knees weak. Husk’s cursor still hovered over the “New Game” but he didn’t press anything. The two keep still for minutes until Alastor removed Husk’s hat first before lowering his hand on Husk’s fur-ridden head; his claws scratched at the cat demon’s ears. Husk found himself leaning into the touch. 

Damn. Damn it. Husk backed away. 

Alastor recoiled his hand back and frowned, “What’s the matter, my dear? You usually enjoy this affection?”

Husk rolled his eyes and leaned away. Fuck, his shoulder was against the arm rest. 

“I never realized you were this competitive. I should’ve noticed sooner- with you making death threats to Angel whenever we’d have game night! And I thought I was competitive! My Husker, you are a fascinating specimen!” Alastor scooted closer and patted the cat demon’s head again before rambling again.

Husk rolled his eyes again and grabbed his hat from his company. He threw it over his head; Alastor laughed at the gesture. 

“Oh, come on, Kitten. You and I both know you can’t handle the silent treatment.” Alastor spread his arms wide.

Husk growled at the nickname, but (eventually) gave into the hug. He crashed into the Radio Demon’s arms, and wrapped his own around the demon’s back. Alastor leaned back and petted the cat’s ears. Husk tilted his head to be closer to the scratches and closed his eyes. 

Husk opened his eyes and grimaced, “You never let anybody touch you like this.”

“Oh, must I tell you this again?” Alastor smiled. “You’re an exception, Husk; be proud of it!” 

“You’re an asshole, Al, you know that?” Husk said while his head was buried into Alastor's shirt.

“Yes, but I’m a winning asshole!”

Husk was just about to slap him there and then. Goddamn it, he should’ve, but hell with it. Because Alastor was **his** winning asshole.


End file.
